漫畫110話：騙子
騙子（英語：Counterfeit'、日語：偽り者）是《進擊的巨人》27集第4話，也是總110話。 劇情大要 吉克 tells 里維 about the time he transformed the citizens of Ragako into 巨人s. Levi questions him over this, though Zeke professes that he had acted to avoid suspicion. 伊雷娜 tells Pixis about her secret meeting with 艾連. She explains that she only wanted Eren to recognize her and made a few requests. She claims that her actions had been for 艾爾迪亞's sake though Pixis is wholly unconvinced that she is being truthful. 漢吉 meets with 歐良果彭, and discovers that he is unaware of Yelena's actions. Hange releases him and has him accompany her. Hitch discovers 阿爾敏 while he is visiting Annie's crystal. They walk together to the military headquarters, and find a large mob protesting for Eren's release. 米卡莎 joins up with Armin to request permission to visit Eren from Zackly. He denies them, due to believing Eren is under Zeke's control. Shortly after leaving, an explosion occurs in Zackly's office, killing the Commander-in-Chief and three others. Later that night, the military branches meet to discuss the developments, when a soldier rushes in and tells them that Eren had escaped. On a mountain path, Eren assembles with his 調查軍團 followers, who had orchestrated Zackly's assassination. Eren tells the group that they are to locate Zeke. The next morning, while the Corps ride out, 皮克 sits reading a paper, having successfully infiltrated the 城牆. 摘要 At their camp in the Titan Forest, 吉克·葉卡 tells 里維·阿卡曼 about the method he had used to turn the citizens of Ragako into 巨人s. Zeke, 皮克, and a small number of 瑪雷an soldiers located the small village and chose to target it. The soldiers released a gas diffused with Zeke's spinal fluid and the wind quickly made it engulf the village. He explains that once a subject of Ymir inhales this gas, they are paralyzed and etched with a coordinate. On his command, the paths sends Titan bodies to these coordinates, with Zeke able to impose his will on their Pure Titans due to their connection with his 野獸巨人. Levi admonishes Zeke over his lack of concern for human life, though Zeke professes that he needed to carry out the attack to avoid Marley's suspicion. He asks Levi when he will be allowed to carry out his experiment with 艾連, but Levi lacks the authority to answer. Both agree that it would be a mistake to wait around too long, however. 伊雷娜 admits to 達特·皮克希斯 that she had secretly met with Eren. Apologizing for having hidden this from them, she explains that she had grown impatient due to the 城牆' lack of urgency. As Eren felt the same as her, they had easily come to the agreement that the military needed to be stirred up. When Pixis asks her why she had not spoken to the 調查軍團 directly, Yelena confesses that she had desired to be recognized by Eren, and that she had not conferred with the other volunteers. She says that Eren's attack on Marley was a justice better than she had imagined, and that together they were witnessing history in the making. Yelena finishes by apologizing for going behind the military's back, but swears that all her actions are for the sake of 艾爾迪亞. Despite Yelena's show of emotion, Pixis is wholly unconvinced, telling her that a good lie would have mixed in truth. 歐良果彭 meets with 漢吉·佐耶, and expresses his disappointment that the Walls are doubting the volunteers. Hange apologizes for this shortly before panickedly telling him about the secret meeting. Onyankopon shows himself to have been unaware of this, though does not deny that it was likely. On Hange's request, he explains his understanding that Yelena had organized the volunteers, and had shown her loyalty to Zeke through her ruthlessness towards dissenting or suspect Marleyan comrades. Hange finds it strange that Yelena had previously lacked compassion towards Marleyans, yet was later outspoken in convincing the Islanders to respect the captive soldiers' human rights. Believing Onyankopon to be trustworthy and innocent, Hange releases him from captivity and has him accompany her. 希琪·朵麗絲 discovers 阿爾敏·亞魯雷特 while he is attempting to touch 亞妮·雷恩哈特's crystal. Embarrassed, Armin insists that she had gotten the wrong idea and he was only attempting to unlock memories. They walk together to the nearby military headquarters, discussing the news headlines that displayed the public's growing distrust in the military. Outside the front gates, they find a large mob protesting for Eren's release. Hitch informs Armin that it was a similar situation outside all Corps offices in the area. As Hitch is called to help garrison the gate, 米卡莎·阿卡曼 joins up with Armin. Walking past some Survey Corps recruits, they travel up to Darius Zackly's office, to request permission to visit Eren. Zackly denies them, under the grounds that Yelena had admitted to having unauthorized contact with him, making it likely that Eren is under Zeke's control. He requests that they keep this fact secret. Shocked, Mikasa asks what will happen to Eren, but is unanswered by Zackly who only stares at his "custom chair." When asked about his chair, he explains that he had new recruits bring it to his office just now, as he had nowhere to put it. Despite Armin's plea, Zackly ends their meeting, explaining that the situation requires great caution. Mikasa and Armin think about what Zackly had told them, and find it likely that the military is already looking to replace Eren. While Mikasa and Armin debate over whether to listen into Zackly's following meeting, an explosion occurs in his office. Zackly is defenestrated by the explosion, his dismembered corpse landing in full view of the protesters outside. In spite of the brutality, the crowd begins celebrating and gladly begin a chant of "devote your hearts." At night, the military branches congregate to discuss the recent development. 羅格 reports that the blast had killed four people in total and it is likely that a bomb had been planted in Zackly's "custom chair." Armin details that Zackly had mentioned recruits moving his chair, and reveals that he had personally seen new Survey Corps members leaving the building beforehand. Suddenly, a soldier bursts in to disclose that Eren had used his 巨人之力 to escape from his underground cell. As an order to fully mobilize a search is given, Mikasa fearfully wonders to Armin what is going on. On a mountain path, Eren walks towards his group of followers from the Corps. Floch Forster, who had been broken out of prison by co-conspirators, informs him that they have more followers, including a group who had assassinated Zackly. Floch hands Eren his black hooded jacket, voicing that he is the only one capable of saving the Eldian people. Eren frankly gives the command that they should locate Zeke. In the morning, the military ride out, and Armin encourages a dejected Mikasa that Eren will understand them. The carriage rides past Pieck, who reads a newspaper in disguise, having once more infiltrated the Walls successfully. 依序登場角色 軼事 * One of the 巨人s shown in Ragako strongly resembles the '' character Joffrey Baratheon. 導航 de:Kapitel 110 es:Capítulo 110 fr:Chapitre 110 it:Contraffazione pl:Fałszerz (rozdział) en:Counterfeit